Misty Tredwell
| english = }} Misty Lola is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. She is a fashion model, who can read someone based on their facial appearance. She is a member of the Dark Signers as her dark mark is the lizard. Biography Prior to debut Misty's brother had been missing after spending time at the Daimon Area. His body was later found. Everyone unanimously agreed that it was the Black Rose's doing. Due to this, Misty sought revenge on the Arcadia Movement. Although a police investigation was carried out at the Arcadia Movement, it consisted of a mere police interview. Misty believes little was done, because the Arcadia Movement has information to which Security Maintance wants to be kept private. Misty was once in critical condition in hospital. She then witnessed Ccarayhua leaping towards her. Ccarayhua entered her body and saved her life. This was the conception of her transformation into a Dark Signer. At the time Misty did not understand what happened, but the creature that saved her instructed her to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose. Dark Signers Misty was present at the Road of the King premiere. Here she is seen walking through the celebrity red carpet. Misty spots and takes interest in Carly Nagisa. She even talks to her when she is rushing down to the hospital to question Jack Atlas. Her mysterious words creep Carly out, as her reading results to be like an omen of death. Carly arrives at the hotel where Misty is residing. Misty encounters her and invites her in. Carly found out about Misty while researching the Arcadia Movement that her younger brother had been killed by the same organization. Misty confirms this and vows that she will definitely make the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski, pay for what she did to her brother. Misty's prediction of Carly's death comes true, but Carly is spared, as she transforms into a Dark Signer. The ground to shakes violently, as the transformation takes effect, alerting Misty, who then proceeds to the Arcadia Movement building to face Akiza. Misty and Akiza face each other in a Shadow Duel, in which she tells the reason to her revenge. After Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon", Misty sees this as proof that Akiza is a Signer, as she remembers Ccarayhua telling her to kill Black Rose. After the attack of D·Carly's Earthbound Immortal, Misty and Akiza's Duel is postponed. Later she appears on the rooftop and finds the tearful Carly, who has reverted back to her normal personality, and tells her that she has been chosen by the Earthbound Immortal, saying that her death and subsequent revival as a Dark Signer is destiny, which proceeds to upset Carly even more to which she says that all of this is hard to take in all at once. Demak then arrives in his helicopter to pick up the two Dark Signers. After Rudger's Shadow Duel against Yusei concludes, Misty arrives along with the rest of her comrades, as the final battle between them and the Signers is about to unfold. For what it is known she's expected to be waiting for Akiza at the Old Momentum's Lizard Safety Switch. Deck Misty uses a Reptiless Deck which focuses on the field spell Savage Colosseum, which forces both player's monsters to attack, and the effect of the powerful "Reptiless Gorgon", which renders her opponent's monsters helpless by reducing their attack points to 0 and unable to change battle positions. Her Earthbound Immortal card is "Earthbound Immortal - Ccarayhua". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters